Warmth On The Coldest Day
by XxFiolee4LifexX
Summary: This Story Is About Finns Future With Marceline.Rated M For Adult Content And Swearing
1. The Call

Warmth On The Coldest Day

Marceline Was On Her Bed Doing Would Consantly Strum A Note On Her Was BORED With A Capital Decided To Go Grab Her Phone And Call Ended Up Calling Her Freind Finn."Hello?"Finn Answers"Hey Finney,I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Come Over?" "Ummm... Sure Marcey" She Put Down The Phone And Waited For Him "Damn,Where Is This Kid?"She Then Heard A Knock At The Door"Finally" When She Went To The Door Finn Was Dressed In A Tux,All Fancy Like"Whats This Getup About?" Marcey Asked"Oh I Thought You Wanted To ..Out?"Marcey Started She Was Done She Was Like "Oh...Your I Guess Ill Go"

First Chapter Is Done

QuickSilver:I Say Its Good And If You Dont Know Me Until Later Stories And Maybe Chapters;)

See You Later Peeps!

Finn:Whos QuickSilver? A Person?

Quick Silver:Thats Me.


	2. The Date

Chapter 2:The Date

..."So Finn Where Are We Going"Marcy Said."You'll See!"...

When They Finally Got There It Was A Picnic Blanket

On A Hill Near The Tree House...

(Jakes POV)

"Hey BMOOOOOO...BMOOOOOO."Jake Yelled"Whhhhhhaaaat?" BMO Yelled Back"Have You Seen Finn"Jake Said,Popcorn In His Mouth...An Utter Silence Occured..."He's On The Hill With Someone"BMO Said After The Awkward Silence..."Ohhhhh..I Need To See This"Jake Said,A Gossipy Sound In His Voice"OK Look...There"...

(Back To Finn And Marcy)

"So,Are You Enjoying Yourself"Ummmmm..Yeah Finn"

"Ummmm...Marcy?"

"Yeah Finn"

"Do You Ummmmm...Like Me"...

Cliffhanger!Guys Next Chapter Ill Tell You Next Chapter...

See U Later Peeps!


	3. Love Reavealed

Warmth On The Coldest Day

Hey Guys,Im Back After A While,The Last Chapter Was A Cliffhanger,I Know

But Now It Is Time To Find Out...

"Ummmmm...Marcy...Do You Like Me"

"Well...Finn I've Been In Alot Of Realationships...But None Have Treated Me As Well

As You...Your My Freind But...Secretly...I've Always Loved You,Finn."She Said,Kind Of Suprised At The Answer She Provided"Really?!"

Finn Said,Astonished At The ,Without Warning She Leaned In,And

Kissed Him.

(Back To Jake And BMO)

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"The Voice From The Phone Was...Flame Princess."Where The Fuck Is That Little Batsard" Hey Just Because You Dumped Him Dosen't Mean You Can Call My Little Brother THAT You Little Pyro-Fucking-Maniac."Jake Said Slamming The Phone Down"God..."

Thats The Chapter Guys

Bye!


	4. The Revalation

Warmth On The Coldest Day

(20 Years In The Future)

(A Door Opens)

"Hey Honey,Im Home From Work!"

Finn Said,Dropping His Suitcase(He's A Buisness Man)

"Hi Honey"Marceline Said,Dropping A Kiss On His Cheek."Work Was Work" Finn Said,Exausted From Work"Where Is Dylan,And Snow?"Finn Said"There In There Rooms,Why?"I Want To See The Little Guys"He Said Smiling"DADDY"The Mertins Twins Screamed(They Were His Kids,Snow Was His Girl,She Was 7 And Dylan,His Son Was 9)"Hey,Little Guys!"Marceline,Who Was Watching The Hunger Games:Catching Fire(Which Im A BIG Fan Of)Said For The Kids To Watch The Movie"Mommmmmmm...Do We Have To?"Marcy Frwoned"No But I Would Enjoy It If You Did!"Well I Think..."There Was A Loud Knock At The Door"Who Is It?"The Door Flew Open...It Was Flame Princess(Now It Was Flame Queen)"Oh...Hey FQ,How You Doing?"Good,Just Came To Tell You I Got...Married!"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT"Finn And Marceline Yelled In Unison"To Who"It Was..."

Theres Your Christmas Chapter Guys...See You Next Time!


	5. The Thing

Hey Guys...I Know I Haven't Been Writing For A While...So Heres A New Chapter...Enjoy!

(Remember,It Is 20 Years In The Future)

"S-S-So Who's The Lucky Guy?"Finn Said Astonished That She Had Actually Found A Love Other Than Himself"Oh,I Got Engaged To A Man Named...Oh...Um...Oh Yeah,His Name Was Kennedy Inferno Or Now Flame King!"The 2 Little Kids Squealed In Delight"So,Dad Is Auntie Flame Really Getting Married?"His Son Dylan Asked"Yeah Daddy,Is She"Said His Younger Daughter Snow"Well,I Guess So!"Said Finn"Goodbye Guys Said Flame Queen,And Then See Just Left...They Closed The Door Behind Her And Started Talking About This For A Couple Of Hours Then Stopped"Finn,Do You Wanna,You Know?"Marcilene Purred"Well,Its Been Awhile Since We Did...That But If You Want To..."Wait For Me In The Room,Finney Boy" She Said,Floating Into The Bathroom"

(The Kids POV)

"Snow,I Have'nt Heard Mom And Dad Speak Like That In Forever..."He Said"What Do You Think There Doing?"Snow Asked"I Don't Know..."He Trailed Off

(WARNING Lemons Are Beyond This Point WARNING)

(Back To Finn And Marcy)

"I'm Ready"Said Finn ,Waiting For His Wife To Get Out Of The Bathroom"Here I Come Finney"Then From The Bathroom Emerged Marceline,But She Looked Different...The First Thing Was She Was Naked,But The Second One Is That She Looked So Young...As If Time Didn't Effect Her At All"Well...Looks Like I've Been A Very Bad Girl,Finney"Marcy Said,The Look In Her Eyes Screamed"Take Me Right Now"And That Is Exactly What He First Thing He Did Was Grab Her By The Waist,And Pulled Her To His Cock While She Loved Every Second Of It,Finn Starting Ramming Into Her Fiercly,Pushing In And Out Like He Had A Motor Inside Of Him,While Marcy Screamed With A Dull Pain But Overpowering Pleasure,He Was Just About Ready To Cum,But Marcy Wouldn't Let Him So Quickly,So She Told Him That It Was Her Turn,And She First Started To Suck His Dick While He Was Enjoying Every Second Of It,Then She Got Up To Reposition Herself On Top Of His Cock,While He At The Moment Was Sucking Her Sweet,Succulent Breasts As If He Were A Baby As She Screamed With Pleasure,But Then She Came,A Flash Of Relief Came Over Her As She Came All Over Him,A Slick Liquid Coated Finns Cock As He Was Still Ramming Into Her With Full Force And The He Came,Right Into Her,The Sticky,White Substance Splattered On Her Vag And Some On Her Face Of Which She The Licked Up From Her Face...Then The Both Lay There,Panting As If They Had Ran A Marathon,And They Were Both Exhausted So They Both Cuddled Together And Before They Fell Asleep Finn Whispered"I Love You"And Then They Both Fell Asleep...

Well,That Was...Something New...This Is The Longest Chapter I Have Ever Made Just For You...Im So TIRED It Is 11:00 At Night When I Finished This...BLEH...But,Overall It Was Good And I Got My First Lemon Done...Later Peeps


End file.
